You belong with me
by Glimmerynight
Summary: Joy left, and Amber is back, Jerome and Alfie are both confused about their feelings for Amber. Jamber/Amfie/Walfie
1. Sparks

Jerome walked in the kitchen still nodding to a beat of a song, and said "Hey what's up Anubis party-ers" than he stopped when he noticed that there was 'Two" empty seats "Where's Joy?" He asked

Patricia hesitated before saying "Her dad took her home"

Jerome stopped "Forever?"

Patricia nodded, Alfie guided Jerome to his seat, because he was too sad to use his brain, and he was actually glad for the silence, which is a weird thing for Jerome, then suddenly….

"Hi guys!" Everybody whip their heads to see….Amber,

Everybody got up to welcome her back to Anubis, except for Alfie and Willow, because they didn't know what to do.

'it's so good to have you back" Patricia smiled

"You missed out on so much" Fabian said giving Amber a hug

"We missed you" Eddie said

"We can get back to sharing a room!" Mara said

"Yeah" I manage to say, still upset about Joy,

Then suddenly Amber gave me a hug, after she was done hugging Mara, that's when I felt something, I felt good, it was a feeling I never had before, and I liked it. It made me forget all about Joy.

"Amber, come on lets go unpack your stuff" Mara said grabbing Amber's hand and leading her upstairs

When everybody, except Me, Willow, and Alfie, were upstairs,

I turned to look at Willow and Alfie "Wow" I said

They nodded in agreement


	2. Maybe it will happen

**Sorry for the long toe off thingie, **

"Amber!" Jerome called knocking on Amber and Mara's door

"That's Jerome" Jerome heard Mara say "The player"

Jerome winced _did everybody have to remind him of that _

"Oh, don't be silly" Amber laughed, making Jerome sigh in relief,

Amber opened the door, and for a moment Jerome just wanted an hour to stare into Amber's deep blue eyes

"Um," Jerome said "I would like to talk to Mara"

Amber shrugged off her disappointment "Sure"

Jerome pulled Mara out, and closed thedoor "Stop doing that" He hissed

"Doing what?" Mara asked

"Making me look bad" Jerome said

"Why would you-" But Mara didn't finish her sentence, when an smile crawled on her face "You like Amber don't you?"

"Um…" Jerome wasn't sure how to answer, tell the truth? That can ruin his reputation, Lie, Mara always find out lies

Luckily he was s saved when Alfie walked in ":Hey, is Amber in there?" He asked

"No" Jerome answered quickly "She went outside…far outside"

Alfie noddedand rushed out

"What was that for?" mara asked as soon as Alfie was gone

Jerome didn't answer

"I knew it" Mara's eyes got wide "You like Amber"

"Sshhhh" Jerome shushed "shes not deaf you know"

Mara giggled "Your secrets safe with me"

"Good" Jerome sighed

"But why would you lie to Alfie?" Mara asked

"Cause he obviously still has feelings for Amber" Jerome said like it was obvious

Mara sighed like a disappointed parent "You cant do that"

"Do what?"

"Lie to your best friend! It always break them apart"

"Yeah right" But Jerome was starting to wonderif Mara was right


	3. the best way to hide it

Jerome walked into the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast, to see that Alfie and Willow were talking, but Alfie's eyes were on Amber, who was talking to Patricia, about Sibuna.

"So….." Jerome said trying to make conversation

"Jerome, you seem to be handling Joy well" Eddie said

I froze, silently using me eyes to beg Mara for help

"Well?" KT asked

"He talked to her" Mara said quickly saving Jerome "On the phone"

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Everybody said

"Speaking about Phone messages" Amber said happily looking at her phone "Guessing who just texted me"

"Who?" Willow asked, the first time she talked o Amber in a long time

"Nina!" Amber exclaimed

Fabian and Mara dropped their spoons, in shock

"What did she say?" Eddie asked

"She's coming back to Anubis!" Amber exclaimed

"Oh oh" Mara said quietly


	4. Choosing

Fabien dragged Mara and Amber into his dorm room

"Help me" He pleaded, once they all sat down

"With what?" Amber asked

"Nina!" Fabien hissed

"What?" Amber asked "You're not happy she's coming back?"

"Um…" Mara mumbled holding Fabien's hand

"Oh…" Amber said "Ohhhhhhhhh, oh no"

"What am I going to tell her?" Fabien asked

"She might me over you" Mara said hopefully

"Not likely" Amber said

"What?" Fabien and Mara asked

Amber showed them her phone

**Nina: Can't wait to see Fabien **

**Amber: You still like him **

**Nina: I think so**

**Amber: …**

**Nina: Come on Ambs, help me! **

"What do we do? What do we do?" Fabien asked quickly

"What do we do?" Mara mocked furiously "What do you do?" After Mara finished that sentence, Mara stormed out

"What's her problem?" Fabien asked

"She's worried that you will pick Nina over her." Amber told him

"Oh"

"'m going to make sure she's okay" Amber said chasing after her

"Kay" Fabien called softly "I'll be here….thinking"

**Should Fabien end up with Mara or Nina? **


	5. The war just begun

Amber sat down on a desk, waiting for detention to start; she mentally cursed herself, for being late for class, the classroom seem pretty empty, until Jerome walked in

"Amber?" Jerome asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was late for class" Amber admitted "What are you doing here?"

"I put a frog underneath Patricia's bed, Mr. Sweet caught me"

Amber laughed, and patted the seat next to her; silently telling Jerome to sit next to her; right when Jerome was about to asks Amber something, Miss Valentine emerged into the room

'Be quiet! Start cleaning" She yelped

Jerome and Amber both got a squirt bottle and a towel and start cleaning up, of course the pure pressure was too much for Jerome to handle and he squirted Amber with the squirt bottle, Amber squealed and squirted him back, Jerome laughed and kept squirting, Amber followed his lead, She laughed, as Jerome chase her around trying to squirt her

"Had enough?" Jerome yelled while laughing and throwing his wet towel at her

"Not really" Amber said as she giggled Amber manage to squirt, another squirt, before she kept running.

The two kept squirting and laughing, _this is real fun _Amber thought _not sewing, _to prove her point Amber laughed. And ducked, to avoid getting squirted

Amber laughed "Wet enough?"

Jerome laughed too, and once he settled he whispered "Not enough"

Jerome started leaning in, and Amber started leaning in on her tippy toes, and it felt like there was a magnetic force drawing them in, with nothing stopping them

"What the hell?" Someone yelled

Amber and Jerome both zipped back, and looked at the direction of the intruder, to find Alfie, looking surprised before running away

**Sorry for the bad grammar got desperate to post. **


	6. Friendship turns

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was busy **

"Alfie!" Jerome called "Stop, and listen to me!"

'What?" Alfie snapped

Jerome had never seen Alfie this angry "Are you mad, because I kissed-"

Alfie cut him off "Yes I'm mad!"

Jerome was shocked "But you're dating Willow"

Alfie seem too forgotten about that "Oh gods…"

"It's okay buddy" Jerome said patting Alfie on the back "No one said you can't love two people at once"

Alfie looked at Jerome with sad brown eyes, and when he was about to say something, Trudy busted in

"Alfie!" Trudy said waving a towel "It's your turn for cleaning duty"

Alfie stood up, and patted Jerome's back "Later man"

"Later" Jerome nodded

Once Alfie left, a girl's voice said "How touching"

Jerome whipped his head to see Amber smiling

"How did you get there?" Jerome asked

Amber winked "Magic"

Jerome smiled "come sit"

Amber sat down and said "Alfie is mad"

"Yeah" Jerome said disappointed, they didn't kiss earlier

"So…"

Jerome looked Amber straight in the eye "So…..are we going to be doing that kiss soon?"

Amber laughed, and leaning, and Jerome did the same, once they were one inch apart, a girl's voice said "What the hell!"

Jerome flinched _Every time they almost kiss, someone interrupts, every time! _

Amber thought when she looked at the doorway she see Mara, Willow, or even Alfie,his voice gets high when hes mad, but standing at the doorway, was…. Nina


	7. A new welcome problem

**Right now, it's a tie between Mabien and Fabina so… **

"Nina?" Amber shrieked "I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

'Early flight" Nina admitted, then smiled, "So what's going on here?"

"Nothing" Amber said quickly "I was just leaving, Amber stood up, and dragged Nina, into their dorm, well…

"Mara is your dorm mate?" Nina asked surprised

Amber's blue eyes widened "Kind of…"

"It's okay Ambs" Nina smiled "I'm gonna go see Fabien"

"No!" Amber suddenly shouted

Nina looked at Amber confused "What?"

"He busy" Amber said quickly "Got to go, bye!" Amber said running down the hall

"Bye?" Nina said confused

Amber rushed in the kitchen, to see Mara and Fabien eating cookies

"Nina's back!" Amber exclaimed

"What? I thought she was coming tomorrow!" Mara said

"Yeah me too" Amber said quickly "What do we do?"

"Fabien, brain now" Mara ordered

"Um….. We can…um" Fabien was sweating

"Hi!" A voice said

"Ahhhhh!" Mara, Fabien, and Amber exclaimed, thinking it was Nina, turned out it was Patricia

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked

"Nothing we thought you were Nina" Mara sighed

"She's back" Patricia smiled "That's great!"

"No its not!" Mara screamed, and stormed out the room

"What's wrong with her? "Patricia asked

Amber widened her eyes, and nodded her head toward Fabien

Patricia's blue eyes widened "Ohhhhhhhhh"

"I'm so doomed" Fabien said knocking his head on the hard counter

"Not necessarily…" Amber said

"What?" Fabien was confused

"I have an idea" Amber announced "Operation Fabina!"


	8. Peddie

**Hi Peddie lovers! (Most of you, I'm sure), this chapter is dedicated to you **

Patricia sat on Eddie's laptop, waiting for Eddie to finish texting Amber, the plan about Fabian, Nina, and Mara

"Done yet?" Patricia asked

After two seconds, Eddie replied "yep" He grinned and stood up, and walked over to Patricia, and tackled her in a hug

Patricia shrieked "Get off me Weasel!"

Eddie grinned his lopsided grin, and rolled over so he was right next to Patricia

"We are sooooo Lucky, we don't have romance problems, like Jerome, Amber, Alfie, Willow, Nina, Fabian, and Mara" Patricia pointed out.

"And hopefully, it will stay that way" Eddie smiled

**Sorry for the short chapter, and yu guys can guess, where this leads up to….**


	9. The closet kiss

**Sorry for not posting in a long time, I had writers block…and of course school, but I needed ideas, so please post them. **

**Fabien POV **

"Fabian, what are we doing here?" Nina asked, as I closed the janitor's closet door

"Trust me" I said stretching the E.

"I do" Nina said her answer was short and simple

"Kay than" Short, simple I was copying her.

Nina said nothing, as I stood to face her; I was one inch taller than her now (Thank god!), but it felt weird talking to my Ex. Girlfriend, and having a girlfriend, and knowing that you have no plan to do with your ex. Girlfriend after you trap her and you in a closet, which let me remind you has little space.

"You see Nina I'm-"

"Dating Mara?" Nina cut me off "I know"

I was shocked "How?"

"Amber told me" Nina shrugged "You could really get a secret out of her, if you dig deep"

I rolled his eyes, typical; Amber comes up with a plan, than ruins it. "Kay than-"

"I don't get it though" Nina shrugged "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know" I replied "I was stupid? I was being a boy?"

Nina cracked a smile and said "true, but….do you still have feelings for me?"

I stopped my breath, than question caught me off guard and I try not to suffocate, but it was really hard, and I knew that if I looked into Nina's eyes. I completely lose it. And I was stupid, I did look into her eyes, as blue as the ocean, and as clear into the sky, I leaned in, and I could feel her warm hand, touching my neck, and that's when it happened, our lips touched, her lips were crisp and sweet like apples. Her lips were soft, almost as if she were asleep, and her hair, was like feathers, soft and silky, and I loved the way-

I didn't get to finish my thoughts, because Mara opened the door right in time to see us in lip lock.

**Ooh cliff hanger! And Mabien shippers, review, and say you want Mabien, because so far Fabina is winning.**


	10. New surprises

**Thank you for all your reviews! And of course, I'm sorry I didn't post earlier, I'm under a tight schedule. And now Mabien and Fabina are tied, so …. (Elevator music!) **

Mara POV (Yes, a little different)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Surely the light was playing a trick on me. How can Fabien do that to me, I kept running. I didn't know what to do. After a while, I was far from Anubis border. But I didn't care. The pain of my feet, was keeping me distracted of the pain in my heart. I tried to draw conclusions of why Fabian would kiss Nina, but the answer was simple. He still had feelings for her.

"Hey, move!" A man's voice shouted. My head snapped forward. And I screamed, to see a car, barreling toward me. I stepped, or ran aside quickly. And I couldn't breathe. I could feel the heavy pounding of my heart.

I expected the car to keep going, but it didn't. Instead, a tall muscular boy stepped out. And I made out, a vision of scruffy blonde hair. My heart seem to pound bigger

"Oh my gosh" I said 'Your back"

Mick, that's right Mick, stood in front of me "Hello Mara"

I didn't know what to say "What are you doing here?" I manage to get out

Mick smiled "I'm back to live in Anubis house"

I gasped, and then blushed in embarrassment "Does anyone else know?"

"Fabian does"

I winced at the name. Fabian, just when he got out of my head. I wonder how many secrets he was keeping. Without thinking, I leaned in and planted a kiss right on Mick's cheek

Mick looked surprised, but not sad "Wow"

Mara smiled sweetly "Should we go to Anubis house?"

**Mickber anyone? And just to be sure, Mara did that to get back at Fabian, and being the smart, and polite one, she knows not to go so far.**


	11. authors note

**Okay my firsts authors note, I am having a HUGE writers block in this story, and I need ideas, and answers to my questions: **

**Fabina or Mabien? **

**Amfie or Jamber **

**Should I make Willow gay? **

**Should I make Joy come back? **

**Should I make Mickber?**

**Should I make Rufus come back? **

**Should I make Joy come back?**

**Should I make a character from house of Anubis leave the Anubis house?**


	12. A little secret love

**Thank you all for answering! I now know what I'm going to do **

Willow stood in an empty room, stuffing popcorn in her mouth as she watches Romeo and Juliet

"Willow?" KT asks as she stepped in

"Yeah?" Willow mumbled

"What happened?" KT asks "I saw Alfie-"

"He broke up with me" Willow blurted than broke down into sobs. "I don't know what I'm doing"

KT's faces soften and sat next to Willow on the couch and they watched Romeo and Juliet together

"Do you think love likes that is really possible?" KT asks

Willow shrugged "I hope, and I want it"

KT laughed and said 'Love like that comes in a price"

"I'll take the price"

KT stared and said "Sometimes, that love you don't want"

Willow frowned "Huh?"

"Like a secret love" KT whispered

Willow tilted her head to think "Like a bisexual love?"

KT's breath stopped "Yeah"

Willow smiled "That will be very romantic"

"Would you want a girlfriend, not a boyfriend?"

"Totally, I'm so going bisexual"

KT smiled, Willow was so out of the box.

"Besides boys are stupid, they don't care about girl's feelings"

"I totally agree" KT murmured

Willow frock shock, suddenly realizing what KT was doing stood up "Y-your"

KT smiled "Yes, Willow, I'm bisexual too"

** CLIFFHANGER**


End file.
